


Chéri & Sucre

by FrostedEJ



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Amused McCoy, Amused Spock, Bets & Wagers, Everybody Ships It, M/M, Matchmaker James T. Kirk, Matchmaker Pavel A. Chekov, Narnia reference, Pet Names, SPN reference, Smug Spock Prime, Spock Prime ships it, The Crew Ships It, sherlock reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: The crew notices some odd behavior from their favorite doctor...and it centers around Spock. Bets are made, who will win?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For http://capaow.tumblr.com/

Spock and Leonard McCoy are constantly standing way too close to not be together. And it’s driving the crew nuts! To add to it all, the doctor has been bestowing pet names upon anyone he’s close to. Like Pavel. He’s gone from being kid, to being called kid AND having his curls ruffled fondly. Spock was green blooded goblin and computer. But that gradually changed. No one knew when it started, they only knew when they begun to notice it. 

One day they’d all beamed down for a month long shore while repairs were made. Some idiot at a park they were having a picnic in, hadn't checked to see if the area around him was clear, and launched fireworks(which were illegal in said park!), which Spock had been caught in the middle of. 

He was now sitting still and gritting his teeth while the Leonard patched up his burnt shoulders and back. 

“There, all done darlin’.” Neither Spock nor Leonard seemed to notice, but Pavel Chekov sure did. He spat out his vodka in shock while Scotty slapped his back. 

“Ye alright there Pash?” The young navigator blinked owlishly then stared at the Scottish man. 

“I am not zure...vas I just heawing zhings? I could’ve svorn Leonard just called Mr.Spock ‘darling’.” Overhearing the adorable Russian, Kirk scooted over and nodded. 

“I was starting to think I imagined it myself.” Nyota giggled from behind Scotty. 

“I think they'd be perfect together.” Hikaru grinned and plopped down next to them, followed by Ben. 

“Agreed!” Wrinkling his nose, Chekov smirked. 

“I bet I can get zhem togezher.” Jim snorted. 

“I bet I can do it before you.” Carol huffed and shook her head. 

“My bets on Chekov.” Soon, all the girls except a couple of Kirk admirers announced they believed it would be Pavel. The men were split in half. And just to be safe, the winnings would be 5 credits from each loser to each winner. Chekov quickly shushed them all as the conversation subjects themselves walked up. 

“What, are ya’ll making daisy chains? C’mon, let’s get the food out.” 

__ 

A few weeks later, neither blond was having much luck. They'd tried every trick in the book, and once they'd teamed up. They'd even tried the closet trope, despite Pavel thinking it was pretty cliché. Not only that, but the pet names were getting more and more mushy as time went on. 

Grumbling to himself as he helped Ensign Norlaka bring the away missions findings down to the lab, he was unaware of Spock, and didn't even see him when he left. Spock, who had been putting his lab tools away, shook his head in confusion and headed for Medbay. Maybe the doctor would know what Pavel had meant. 

Leonard was finishing up the last of today's paperwork. He was also very tired. So he had a pretty good excuse for jumping out of skin when Spock appeared. 

“Dammit man, give a guy a warning will ya?” He raised an eyebrow. “You look confused...why? What stumped you?” Spock tilted his head slightly. 

“Chekov...he was assisting Ensign Norlaka with the plants and substances we found. I do not believe he realized I was there. He was muttering. I believe his exact words were ‘Mr. Spock and McCoy are so far into the closet they have gone past Narnia and found Dean Winchester and John Watson.’.” McCoy snorted a little and giggled. Then doubled over wheezing. 

“Oh my stars...the crew has no idea still?! I thought it was obvious. Okay, listen, this is what he meant and what we’re gonna do next…” 

__ 

A few days later… 

“Oh hey Bonesy!” 

“What’d you do?” 

“What makes you think I did anything…?” 

“You always call me Bonesy when you do.” 

“Um...I may or may not have gotten Spock turned invisible?” Leonard sighed. 

“Alright Chéri, where are ya Ashayam?” The entire bridge froze and they stared at the brunet. 

“I am next to you, Sucre…” Several ladies squealed, one even fainting, while the doctor blushed. 

“Didn't expect that one…” Chekov pouted huffily. 

“You vere already togezher?!” Spock, whose body was beginning to reappear, nodded. The entire bridge groaned, for just this morning, Ambassador Selek(Spock Prime), had very smugly bet that they were already together.


End file.
